Aliens vs Predator: Hunter Killers
by S. Martinez
Summary: Another Predator ship crash lands except in Venzuela, the aliens are already in the hundreds, its up to 4 mercenaries to make a shaky alliance with four predators to defeat the creatures and stop their diseaselike race from spreading.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own either the aliens or the Predators_**, _**I don't own The Killer or Machete, I own the original characters.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Just a little further," Michael said, "That resin a few yards back is our sign that there's something here."

All his Life Michael had wanted to meet alien life forms, this was his big chance; a ship had crash landed in the jungles of Venezuela and Michael was desperate to find it, no matter what the cost; he had brought fifty men with him to find the ship take any alien equipment, and capture any surviving creatures then head back to the lab of First Contact inc. Michael Davis is the CEO of First Contact, his curiosity about aliens began when he heard of Area 51 and the crash landing in Roswell only when he was eight; Michael was a very handsome man and very smart, He was the first to create First Contact now he has finally found something extraterrestrial.

"Come on Mike, can't we rest, we've been walkin' for five hours." Marcus said.

Marcus was Michael's best friend since Kindergarten, Marcus always protected Michael, let it be from bullies, PETA members, or all around thugs. Marcus had a rough childhood even in his teenage years no one cut him any slack not even his pot smoking mother. When Marcus finally snapped he seriously injured six gang bangers from opposing gangs. He would've been sentenced but Michael offered to watch Marcus and have him work for him, Marcus then became Michael's Bodyguard.

"Alright, everyone you've got half hour break than we head to the crash site." Michael said in response to Marcus' question.

"Hey Marcus, I'm going to take a leak," one researcher said.

"Stay by the path though as you take it, we're not having any Lost World: Jurassic Park shit happening here." Marcus replied.

"I won't be long." The researcher said.

The researcher was a scruffy looking fellow, he wore the average camper attire but with some lab gear attached. He found the closest tree by the path and took his leak, all of a sudden bustling in the near by bushes, the researcher zipped up and began to look in the bushes to find a spider like creature but with a tail instead of a thorax, it had no eyes and was more flesh colored than the actual spiders that live in Venezuela; the creature jumped at the researcher grabbing hold of his face, the researcher then went into a comatose state.

An hour later Marcus was looking for the researcher asking, "Hey, has any of you seen Tyler, he's missing."

"No sir," one man said.

"He's probably taking a piss; maybe he has a urinary infection or something."

"If that was the case then he would've been grunting in pain or something." Marcus replied.

"Sir, Tyler's over here." A soldier said."

Tyler looked pale and was sweating, not from the humidity but from something else, something extraterrestrial. "Tyler, you think you can make it," Marcus asks.

"Yeah, I can make it, no problem." Tyler answers.

All of a sudden he begins to cough up blood, his chest begins to burst he begins to yell in agony, every one surrounds him trying to help in any way they can, the throbbing in his chest got even more violent then a little creature bust out of his chest and shrieked at its audience as everyone was amazed and terrified Michael who was up front heard the shrieking Michael then said, "Catch the damn thing!"

The men scrambled to capture it as it slithered away quickly into the forest, Michael looked at Tyler's corpse and asked, "What happened, did he stray off the path?"

"No, he went to take a leak and an hour later he came back and then that thing popped out of him." Marcus answered.

"Well the thing couldn't have gotten far, but our objective is to get to the crash site lets go."

The group went back to hiking towards the crash site the closer they got more of the black resin began to show up, "Mike, this place looks like a…a…a fucking hive!" Marcus said.

"This is the crash site I guess; find any equipment and any surviving creatures."

"You heard him, spread out find anything that First Contact can use." Marcus said.

The group had spread out searching for the technology or survivors, Marcus himself searched for the dead creatures and steal whatever weapons it had, Marcus searched the ground and instead of finding a dead creature he found one only half dead it was a fit creature bleeding green blood, and wearing some type of mask, it had dread locks with its reddish brown skin. "Hey Mike, I've got a survivor!"

Michael ran to Marcus looking at the creature, "Well let's get her up."

"Her?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah 'her', this creature is a female because from the look of it the dead one over there was bigger than this one." Michael explained.

"Alright Mike." Marcus said.

Then on a short wave radio gun fire and shrieking could be heard, "_Jesus Christ there's a bunch of these things, what the fuck?! Get away from me, no, no, AHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

Marcus, holding the female creature began to talk on the short wave radio, "Hey what the hell is going on down there?!"

"_Sir these things, they really resemble the dead creatures, except they look like that thing that came out of Tyler, get Mr. Davis out of here, quickly!"_

Behind Michael was the Alien creature that was described on the radio, Michael turned around just in time and shot the creature five times, on the fifth time its blood splattered on Michael's face the blood burned like acid, Michael's face was burned his left eye had also been changed by the acid instead of blue it turned yellow.

"Mike we are getting the fuck out of here!" Marcus said.

"Let's get out of here, ah damn it that damn thing what the hell was it." Mike replied.

"This is agent Marcus we need evac. now!"

"_Roger that agent Marcus what is your situation?"_

"The whole fucking team was slaughtered; we have a specimen; Mr. Davis is badly burned we need you down here now!" Marcus answered.

"_We are ten minutes into the jungle, we'll be there."_

"I'll fire the flare." Marcus said.

"_Roger_."

The aliens crept out of the ship wreck looking at their three soon-to-be hosts, they bore their teeth, the two hybrid aliens moved through the group of drones, they began to roar, they sounded like their hosts and their fellow drones combined, their mandibles moved outwards as they roared the command to take the three. Marcus put the flare gun up in the air and fired. The Chopper made it in less than 25 minutes, a ladder was then dropped.

Mike climbed up first, then Marcus with the half dead hunter on his shoulder, Michael then sat down, Marcus set down the hunter and cut the ladder so none of the aliens could climb.

The Chopper flew away towards the First Contact building in Arizona. Ten hours later the Chopper landed on top of the building medics and doctors ran to the chopper putting Michael on one stretcher and putting the creature on another, "She's a beautiful specimen, too bad she's going under the scalpel."

"No she's not, take all the equipment off of her and get her back to good health." Marcus said.

"Marcus, I need you to find the best damn mercenaries you can find, we need some help with those things." Michael said.

"I'll get right on it Mike." Marcus said.


	2. The Deal

**Alright I changed the first Merc to Wolf from Hunter Killer and I don't own him enjoy the breakout sequence. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

Marcus and four soldiers find the first mercenary man known as Wolf, he was physically fit, he had long silver hair and silver eyes, not only was he physically fit he was an Ultra Sapien, Ultra Sapiens were a top secret government project against the Soviets; Wolf and the Hunter killers hunted down any renegades or had some join them, Wolf had many types of powers he could turn invisible, he could kill anything with his saber like claws, he also had the ability to create a weapon out of energy.

Marcus walked towards Wolf saying, "Mr. Wolf, I am from the corporation First Contact, we need your services to stop an alien spread, you see we are willing to pay top dollar for your services, these things must not survive."

Marcus opens up a steel briefcase filled with hundred dollar bills, "$500,000 for your services."

Wolf looks at the money saying, "Make it a million then I'm yours."

"Fine 500,000 now 500,000 later; we'll be making you the leader of this group." Marcus says.

"Deal, I'm your guy." Wolf says.

A few weeks later Marcus and Wolfe are in California by a carpentry business where illegal immigrants look for work, there stood a man with long hair with a thick mustache he looked as if he was in his 60's but still fit to fight anyone he wore jeans a T-shirt and a leather coat; Marcus drove in a 2007 Chevy Camaro he looked at him and said, "Get in."

"Marcus then said how much for whatever?"

"$7.00 a day for yard work; $100 for roofing; $125 for sewage."

"Machete, how would you like to make $500,000 by defending this world?"

"500,000?"

"Yes, meet your leader Wolf." Marcus answers.

"What kind of defense am I going to be apart of man?" Machete asks.

Marcus replies "An infestation of extraterrestrials are in Venezuela we don't want them spreading all over South America."

"If they do, the Mexican government and the US government will have to find a way to stop it, and believe me a nuclear holocaust is not the answer." Wolf added.

"Alright I'm in, when do we start?" Machete asks.

"You're riding with us to the airport, we're headed to the First Contact base, from there I'm gonna need your help getting another mercenary by the name of Wesley Gibson."

A week later Michael tells Wolf and Machete about Wesley's situation, "Wolf, Machete Wesley is in deep shit, tomorrow he's getting the needle, I need you two to break into Attica and get him out."

"Hold on, Attica is high security, how are we gonna break him out?" Machete asked.

Marcus looked at Machete and said, "Let these do the talking for you."

Marcus then uncovered weapons that were created from the weapons that the female creature had, "These babies will destroy everyone that gets in your way." Marcus said.

"Hey how is our guest Marcus?" Michael asked.

"Still hostile, like any natural predator, wait a minute that's it, we'll call her race Predators!" Marcus replied.

So Machete and Wolf grabbed the weapons then Machete asked, "How the hell are we gonna get in?"

"The two of you are getting in visitor bus to the compound with a few visitors; the two of you will go in as Wesley is being walked to the execution chamber, take out both the guards and release all the prisoners so that you can make a quick escape, you'll need all the distraction to get out." Marcus replied.

12 hours later Wolf and Machete are getting out of the airport in Buffalo, on a nearby television Wolf looked and saw news about Wesley, "_Tonight at Attica Wesley Gibson's execution has been hastened to 9:00 am in the morning instead of his original time 6:30 pm, Gibson, who was sentenced to execution for the deaths of five hundred innocent civilians, had killed a inmate for trying to shank him, more after this."_

"Shit," Wolf said, "Machete we're pulling an all nighter, it's gonna take us an hour to get there."

Machete looked at Wolf frustratingly saying, "What the fuck for?"

"They're gonna execute him at nine that's why." Wolf replied.

Wolf then saw a nearby huge dump truck, both Wolf and Machete got in the truck, Wolf began to look for keys as he found them he started the truck and they both were on their way to Attica.

Meanwhile at Attica Wesley was contemplating a plan to get out-4:30 a.m. - The room was padded with a mattress and a hole to piss and shit in, the reason why his skills as a killer are perfect he could use all the objects given to him to kill anyone. "Fuck it; I guess this is it, ousted by the fucking Fraternity, a 'failure'.

A collision is heard outside of Attica, Wesley rushes to the small hole for a window to see some sort of machine on wheels. "It's a dump truck. Who's getting out early?" Wesley says.

Wolf and Machete began to blaze jail guard after jail guard; every guard fell to either Machete's machete or Wolf's energy blades, they fought their way to Wesley's cell, there two guards had already grabbed Wesley. Wesley politely said, "You know, I'm gonna miss you guys…"

"What the Fuck?" One guard said.

Wesley broke the restraints and killed both the guards, "My father always used to Improvise when it came down to this."

Wolf and Machete then stood in front of Wesley; Wesley saw both of them and said, "Are you bounty hunters?"

"No," Wolf replied, "We're here to let you loose, F.C. has something for you to do."

"Well what the hell are we waiting for, more pigs? Let's get the hell out of here!"

Machete then said, "Hold on bro, we need as much of a distraction as possible."

Machete, Wolf, and Wes headed for the main control room; Machete released all the prisoners, every inmate from minimum to maximum; they all rushed the guards who were already dressed for a riot, using their batons and their shields, guards in the towers were using bean bag rifles to neutralize inmates. The three hid within the crowd, and as the riot forces were pushed back Wolf, Machete, and Wes ran for a nearby armored truck and sped off into the sunlight.

Three down one to go.

12 hours later the three had arrived in Arizona, headed to the headquarters; Wolf saw Marcus talking to a man, this man had an immense scar on his right eye rendering his eye useless; He wore a black suit even in the heat of the laboratory, he looked cool though and very calm, as if he had seen many wars and many dead.

"Gentlemen, I would like you to meet a living legend, He has been in more wars than any Veteran, his name is Stone." Marcus said.

"So the four is complete", Wolf said, "I think the thing we're gonna fight are gonna wish they'd landed somewhere else.

Marcus then replied, "That's a little inaccurate, that ship crash landed, we went in most of my men were slaughtered."

"Then I was burned in the face." Michael walked from the infirmary room.

Michael then said, "So these are the four that are going to save the world: An ultrasapien, A former Federale, A super villain/Hit man, and a skilled mercenary; I think you'll all do just fine, the predator that survived is still a little violent, but I just want to teach her our language. Oh, by the way on the table are more improved weapons, Specifically those blades are made of an alloy that stood up against all types of acids so that should do wonders, those guns have been perfected with the Predator technology, and since this building is in the middle of nowhere, we've tried our Pred Grenades, They work like a charm, each of you will be getting one, that's if you fail. Oh and my scientists have taken the liberty of redesigning your outfits, so they're acid proof."

The four put all of the equipment in two large duffle bags. "Well what are you all waiting for," Stone asks, "Lets go we've got a world to save."

Wes looks at Machete and says, "He acts like he's the leader."

"Oh and one more thing," Michael said, "Put on your outfits on the plane, then when you see the site from a distance parachute down."

The four headed for the small aviator plane outside, as he got in Stone pulled out a picture of a woman and two children. Wolf saw this and asked, "Is that a picture of your family?"

"Yeah."

"Where are they now?" Wolf asked.

Stone answered "They're dead; my former employer killed them, in front of me."

"Hey," Wes interrupted, "Enough chit chat let's get out of here."

Wolf then said to Stone, "At least you had a family, I was born in a lab to kill Soviets, and instead I killed my own kind, so don't weep for them, instead fight."

"Yeah, you're right." Stone replied.

They boarded the plane. Off to the depths of Hell.


End file.
